


The Ipswich Station Waiting Room Song

by Shadow (Shadowlover)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Filk, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlover/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: To the tune of John Brown's Body. I'm pleased to say that I didn't miss it...





	The Ipswich Station Waiting Room Song

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of John Brown's Body. I'm pleased to say that I didn't miss it...

Sing praises to the plugs in Ipswich station waiting room  
Where I’m charging up my iPad which soon will be good as new  
For if I hadn’t found them I think I’d have been quite screwed  
I’d never have got home

Charging charging up my tablet  
Charging charging up my smartphone  
Charging charging up my laptop  
In Ipswich station waiting room

Sing praises to the plugs in Ipswich station waiting room  
For my battery was on three percent and I knew I was doomed  
And then I found this place which had free power I could use  
For charging up my phone

Charging charging up my tablet  
Charging charging up my smartphone  
Charging charging up my laptop  
In Ipswich station waiting room

Sing praises to the plugs in Ipswich station waiting room  
It's the very best of charging places travellers can use  
There are comfy leather sofas, coffee, WiFi and the news  
Refreshment while you roam.

Charging charging up my tablet  
Charging charging up my smartphone  
Charging charging up my laptop  
Stop! Wait! Help! There goes my train!


End file.
